The present invention relates to a Samer rod, which extends along a longitudinal axis and the length of which is adjustable along the longitudinal axis, having a first element, which extends along the longitudinal axis between a first coupling end and the end of an engagement section, and having a second element, which extends along the longitudinal axis between a second coupling end and a receiving end.
Samer rods are well-known from the prior art and are used to keep elements at a specified spacing from one another inside the structure of an aircraft. It is thus known from EP 2 240 364 B1, for example, that Samer rods are used to keep a floor arrangement in a specified position relative to the fuselage frame.
It is, however, often desirable to be able to adjust the length of the Samer rods in a simple way in order to adapt the Samer rods to the specified installation position so as to avoid having to produce a plurality of Samer rods with different lengths. It is also desirable that the length setting is reliably maintained and that there is no risk of the adjustment mechanism being released, which would then compromise the stability of the Samer rod.